This invention relates generally to a container fitting and, more particularly, to a fitting for a container adapted to hold a beverage such as draft beer.
A fitting of the same general type as the present fitting is disclosed in Cerrato U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,336. The fitting of that patent is used with a beer keg and includes two valve members which are adapted to be opened when the probe of a tapping device is inserted into the fitting. Gas for pressurizing the beer flows into the keg past one of the open valve members while beer is dispensed out of the keg past the other open valve member. The valve members are urged to closed positions by two coil springs which are compressed within the fitting.